futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Ukraine (NWO)
Ukraine, officially the Kingdom of Ukraine, is a country in Eastern Europe. Since the 2020s, Ukraine has balanced itself between the Russian world and the Western European sphere. Internal reforms have acknowledged the large Russian influence in the country and created a system similar to that of Belgium, dividing the country into Russian and Ukrainian regions. It is a member of both the European Alliance and the Eurasian Cooperation Council. History After the 2014 revolution and the war in Donbass, Ukraine pursued a pro-NATO and pro-European Union course during the presidency of Petro Poroshenko (2014–2019). There was a turn around after Vladimir Zelensky's term (2019–2024), which led to Ukraine slowing down in the process of joining both of those organisations and direct talks between the Ukrainian and Russian presidents. The war in Donbass was resolved in 2021 with the signing of a new treaty in Minsk, which included representatives of the separatists. Ukraine gradually took back control of Donetsk and Lugansk in exchange for the parliament passing new laws and revoking several older ones. Russian was made an official language along side Ukrainian; glorification of Stepan Bandera and other Nazi collaborators was outlawed; organisations associating with Bandera, the Ukrainian Insurgent Army, or the Ukrainian SS division were banned; the nationalist volunteer battalions, most notably Azov, were demobilised and disarmed, with their leaders arrested; damage to Soviet monuments or destruction of other aspects of Russian cultural heritage was outlawed; the Constitution and federal law were amended to recognise the presence of Russian people and culture, declaring it a fundamental part of Ukraine's history and culture, and making any actions illegal that would be deemed infringing on Russian identity in the country. Furthermore, a new administrative reform law was passed the created a new layer of administrative divisions, called regions, which led to the organisation of the country along ethnic lines. The Kiev Capital Region, the Russian, and the Ukrainian administration region, were created. Politics Administrative divisions The country is divided into three regions–the Capital, Russian, and Ukrainian regions—which are the highest level administrative units. Among those are organised 25 oblasts and one federal city. In 2033, with the disintegration of Moldova, Ukraine annexed the Russian-speaking Transnistria region of Moldova, which became an oblast in the Russian region. The administrative regions are governed by their own unique laws in addition to the federal law, pertaining to their cultural identity. The capital region is only governed by federal laws. *Kiev Capital Region **City of Kiev **Kiev Oblast **Zhytomyr Oblast **Sumy Oblast **Chernigov Oblast **Poltava Oblast **Kirovograd Oblast **Cherkasy Oblast *Russian Administrative Region **Kharkov Oblast **Odessa Oblast **Donetsk Oblast **Lugansk Oblast **Dnepropetrovsk Oblast **Kherson Oblast **Nikolaev Oblast **Zaporizhia Oblast **Transnistria Oblast *Ukrainian Administrative Region **Vinnytsia Oblast **Khmeltnytskyi Oblast **Lviv Oblast **Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast **Volyn Oblast **Zakarpattia Oblast **Rivne Oblast **Ternopil Oblast **Chernivtsi Oblast Military The Armed Forces of Ukraine consist of the Ground Forces, Navy, Air Force, and National Guard. Conscription was in place until 2021, after the end of the war in Donbass and the demobilisation of the Ukrainian army. Since Ukraine did not become part of NATO, the military was organised on a mixed basis of NATO and Russian standards. After the passing of new laws in 2027, many of the far right Ukrainian nationalist volunteer battalions were made illegal, including the Azov Battalion. Category:Ukraine Category:Scenario: NWO Category:Nations